El secreto que ocultas
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Justo el día de su boda, Kyle y Cartman son atacados por unos tipos. Mientras Cartman está recuperándose en el hospital, Kyle descubre que éste le fue infiel. Creado por RutLance -CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD


**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Cuando pensé en este fic, lloré mucho. Sin embargo, debo dejar a un lado el sentimiento para concentrarme, al menos, un poco.

Y la pregunta principal es ¿lograrán casarse a pesar de todo?

Disfruten el capítulo. n.n

* * *

El secreto que me ocultas.

Capítulo 1: Momentos antes de la boda.

Los invitados se encontraban platicando en pequeños grupos, esperando impacientes a qué la ceremonia se llevara a cabo. Uno que otro le echaba un vistazo al jardín, el cuál estaba bellamente decorado con flores blancas, especialmente lirios...

- Así que ya se llegó el día, ¿no, Kyle?- Preguntó un rubio de ojos azules con una gran sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.- ¿Listo para dar el "_Sí, acepto_" y joderte para siempre?-

- ¡Kenny!- Lo regañó un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules, más alto que él.- No digas esa mierda, hoy es el gran día de Kyle.-

- Está bien, no me molesta para nada, Stan.- Un pelirrojo de brillantes ojos verdes ponía su mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo.- Tú sabes que Kenny dice eso sólo para reírse de mí.-

- Y del culón.- Agregó riendo el rubio, soltando una gran palmada en la espalda a Kyle.- Quién iba a imaginarse que te terminarías casando con el gordo de mierda.-

- Bueno, simplemente se dio.- Contestó el judío alzando los hombros con una sonrisa.- Yo tampoco me lo esperaba.-

- Pues yo me alegro por ustedes.- Stan apoyó sus brazos sobre los hombros de sus amigos.- Y espero que sean muy felices juntos.-

Se soltaron a reír por unos instantes, luego estuvieron recordando de cuándo eran niños. Media hora pasó y la ceremonia estaba a punto de empezar...

- ¿Y Cartman?- Le preguntó Kenny a sus amigos cuando tomaron sus respectivas posiciones en el improvisado altar.- ¿Alguien lo ha visto?-

- Ahora que lo mencionas, no.- Contestó Stan, que estaba a un lado de Kyle, como el padrino de la boda.- Desde hace un rato que no lo veo.-

- Tal vez esté un poco nervioso y se encuentre comiendo dentro de la casa.- Se mordió el labio inferior.- Voy a ir a buscarlo.-

- No deberías.- Dijo de pronto Kenny.- Tú conoces la tradición, si ves al novio antes de la boda, les traerá mala suerte.-

- Kenny, yo no creo ni un carajo en eso.- Le sonrió.- Ahorita vuelvo.-

Se dirigió a la casa y entró por la puerta que daba al jardín. Fue a la cocina, más no lo encontró ahí, lo cuál se le hizo raro. Se le ocurrió entonces qué tal vez tendría problemas para vestirse, lo cuál hizo que dirigiera sus pasos a la alcoba...

- ¿Eric?- Abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar.- Ya estamos...-

Las palabras quedaron en el aire mientras que el shock no le permitía moverse. Sobre la cama y amordazado se encontraba Eric T. Cartman, junto con un tipo que lo embestía violentamente. Tardó unos instantes para componerse en lo que, furioso por lo que acababa de presenciar, se disponía a golpear al tipo que estaba violando a su prometido...

- ¡_**MALDITO**_...!-

No se percató que había alguien más oculto detrás de la puerta, quién apenas vio al pelirrojo entrar, lo golpeó en la nuca con lo primero que halló a la mano...

- Vámonos.- Le dijo al otro.- Ya cumplimos con nuestra parte.-

Salieron y se mezclaron con los invitados, sin que nadie supiera quiénes eran o qué estaban haciendo ahí, para después marcharse del lugar muy disimuladamente...

**.~o0o~.**

- Como que Kyle ya se tardó, ¿no crees, Kenny?- Stan miraba el reloj tras que pasaran unos diez minutos.- ¿Donde estará?-

- Ah, de seguro se está dando un "_toquecito_" con el gordo, ¿no lo crees?- Le respondió el rubio.

- Esto no me gusta nada.- Se puso de pronto muy nervioso, presintiendo que algo malo ocurría.- Ven, vamos a buscarlos.-

Sin repelar, Kenny siguió al pelinegro al interior de la casa. Les preguntaron a las pocas personas que se encontraban por la pareja, más obtuvieron algunas respuestas vagas. Stan optó por ir a la habitación de ambos...

- ¡Oh, vamos, Stan!- Se quejó el rubio.- No deberíamos de interrumpirlos. Están en todo su derecho de joder.-

- ¿Kyle? ¿Cartman?- Tocó a la puerta, más nadie le contestó.- Voy a entrar.- Anunció.

- Fue idea de Stan, no piensen... ¡_**OH, MIERDA**_!- Gritó Kenny apenas concentró su vista en el interior de la recámara.

- ¡**PUAGH**!- Vomitó el pelinegro totalmente pálido, y fue cuando vio a su mejor amigo en el suelo e inconsciente.- ¡**Ky-Kyle**!-

- ¿¡_**PERO QUÉ CARAJOS PASÓ AQUÍ**_!?- Gritaba desesperado ante la situación.

**.~o0o~.**

Los invitados voltearon a ver cuando oyeron las sirenas de las patrullas sonar a lo lejos, seguidas a su vez por un par de ambulancias. Muchos comenzaron a cuchichear, más se sorprendieron cuando dos camillas eran llevadas a las ambulancias con los respectivos novios y se alejaban a toda velocidad...

- Se cancela la boda.- Fue lo que les informaron antes de que comenzaran con las investigaciones.


End file.
